Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-10}{8q} + \dfrac{7}{8q}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-10 + 7}{8q}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-3}{8q}$